User blog:MatatagiHayato1/Eleven Years
Chapter one-First day Endo Mamoru, age twenty six, slowly woke to the feeling of something bouncing on his chest. At first, he planned to just ignore it and to just go back to sleep, but whatever was bouncing on him was quite insistent on him getting up. Finally, after fifteen seconds he groaned as he opened his eyes in defeat and came face to face with his three year old son, Endo Minoru. The child's eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of his father awake as he slid off his father's chest. "Ohayo Tou-san!" The child greeted energetically as his father sat up."Ohayo Minoru." He greeted back with as much enthusiasm. But that was when Mamoru glanced at the clock and noticed it was still seven thirty. "Minoru, it's still seven thirty, you're up pretty early today. " He said as he placed a hand on his son's slightly messy hair and began to ruffle it. The child laughed at the action before speaking in between laughs. "Tou-san, have you forgotten what today is?" Mamoru stopped his ruffling as he thought about it. It only took him three seconds to realize what today is. He glanced at the clock and began to panic as it dawned on him. "I overslept!" He cried as he began a mad dash to get ready. But just after his first few steps, he looked back at his son. "Minoru, you go ahead. I'll just catch up with you later." The child grinned as he nodded and slowly came down from his parent's bed and excitedly ran out the door. As soon as the child left, Mamoru went back to his 'I'm-going-to-be-late' panic mode. He hurriedly changed his pajamas to the suit his wife had thoughtfully picked out in advance last night, in case that he'd oversleep today. He was quite thankful that she did that; otherwise he'd be panicking in trying to pick out something to wear today. He smiled as he picked up his tie; today was going to be a great day! ---- He finished in a record breaking time of three minutes and forty four seconds and hurriedly ran out of the room, went downstairs and headed to the kitchen-dining area. There he saw his wife busy cooking and his son sitting down on one of the chairs by the dining table. As soon as he took his first step into the kitchen, his wife turned to greet him. "Ohayo, Mamoru-kun." He smiled as he went over to where she was and kissed her on the cheek. "Ohayo, Fuyuppe." He greeted back as she finished cooking breakfast. He then noticed the plates of food that were for them next to the stove. He then picked them up, which caused Fuyuppe, or just Fuyuka to raise her hand slightly in protest. "Mamoru-kun, you don't-" But Mamoru only chuckled a bit as he gestured for her to head over to the table. "It's fine, why don't you join Minoru at the dining table, I'll take care of things here. Besides you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy." He replied to his five month pregnant wife. Fuyuka looked hesitant, but at Mamoru's urging, went over to sit next to her son. Mamoru quickly took the dishes to the table and sat on the other side of Fuyuka. "Ittadakimasu!" They all said before they began eating their meal of sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast bread. Once they were done, Minoru quickly raced upstairs to go change from his pajamas with Fuyuka following him in a much more relaxed pace. Mamoru then took the dishes and cups and placed them in the sink. He then washed his hands before heading to the living room. He grabbed the car keys on the coffee table in front of the couch and placed them in his jacket pocket. He then headed out the living room and saw that his family was waiting for him by the stairs. Minoru was now wearing his new kindergarten smock and was chatting animatedly with his mother. Mamoru felt a burst of pride. His son was going to start kindergarten today. He walked up to them and Minoru instantly began to ask him if he could bring his soccer ball to kindergarten. As he slowly explained to his soccer loving son that doing that not might not be the best idea, based on his own personal experience, his wife slipped into the kitchen and got two bentos one wrapped in blue cloth, the other wrapped in yellow cloth. "Here you go, Minoru-kun, Mamoru-kun." She said as she handed the yellow bento to Minoru and the blue bento to Mamoru. "Ah! Thanks, Fuyuppe!" Mamoru then took the bento from her and once Minoru got his, he led his family to the front door where they exchanged the slippers they were wearing with their shoes. They then stepped outside of their house and into their front yard before going into the car with Mamoru in the driver's seat, Fuyuka in the passenger seat and Minoru in the back. Fuyuka helped Minoru put on his seatbelt before doing hers and once they were done, Mamoru put his own on and started the car. They drove for about five to ten minutes to arrive to Kuroba Kindergarten, where they were given an enthusiastic welcome as soon as they finished parking and got out of the car. "Mamoru-ni! Fuyuka-ne! Minoru-kun!" A voice called out and when they looked to see who it was, they saw a pretty woman with auburn hair and eyes, wearing a pink long sleeves shirt and brown skirt underneath a yellow apron waving at them. They smiled as they waved back. "Yuka!" Mamoru called out as she went over to where they were and after some greetings, she told them of how everyone else was already there and that they should go inside. Mamoru and Minoru took the lead while the two women were only a step behind, busy chatting and catching up with each other. Once they entered the kindergarten grounds, they were greeted with a flurry of activity as parents; children and teachers alike all hustled and bustled around. Minoru's eyes seemed to brighten as he saw the large number of children there. It looked like he wanted to run-off and play with them, but before he could a call got his attention. "Mi-kun!" He turned around to see Goenji Hotaru standing to the side, before she ran over to them. "Uncle Mamoru, auntie Fuyuka, papa, mama and the other uncles and aunties are looking for you!" She said before looking at Minoru. "Mi-kun, let's go, the others are also waiting for you." She said before she began to drag him off. The adults, minus Yuka who had to help out one of her fellow teachers with some supplies, followed the two to a spot by the side of the kindergarten that was less crowded. There, Mamoru grinned as he saw his friends. "Guys!" He called out as he approached them. "Mamoru, what took you so long?" Kazemaru Ichirota asked while his wife, Kazemaru Aki fussed over their child, Kazemaru Shun. "Sorry, I kinda overslept." He answered as he placed one of his hands behind his head. "Well, at least you made it in time." Kido Yuto said as his daughter, Kido Mizuki ran over from his side to where Hotaru and Minoru were. "Yeah. But I can still hardly believe that Minoru is already going to kindergarten, it seems just like yesterday that they were still learning how to walk." Mamoru said as he looked at the children fondly. "I know what you mean. When I see Hotaru, I still see the little toddler that wouldn't eat her mashed carrot and apple sauce" Goenji Shuya replied as his wife, Goenji Haruna along with Kiyama Naomi went over to Fuyuka and began to show her some pictures they took of the children earlier. "But it's not so bad; our kids are just growing up." Kiyama Hiroto said as he looked over to where his daughter, Kiyama Suzu was playing with Urupa Rikuto. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that our wives have been very excited for today." Urupa Rococo added. The men then looked at their wives, who did look very excited. Fuyuka, Haruna, Naomi and Aki were taking pictures of the children playing while Urupa Natsumi was chatting with Kido Hinata, who was formerly known as Ulvida during her days of posing as an alien from Aliea academy, while holding their younger children in their arms. "Yeah and to think that in a few years, little Natsuko and Aoi, along with the other children will be joining them." Ichirota said and the others couldn't help but to agree with him. "Now that I think about it, Haruna is due any day now, isn't she?" Yuto asked as he looked at his sister before looking at his brother-in-law. "Yeah, these days I haven't got the time to relax. Not with the baby so close by." Shuya answered before adding. "Not to mention there's also Yuka to think about." The other men nodded in understanding, not only was there a baby that was due any day to worry about, but their friend's younger sister was also pregnant with her first child. "Oh? But from what I hear from Naomi, Toramaru is flipping out with the preparation for the baby." Hiroto told them, which caused another collective nod from the men. "Yeah, I remember how worried I was of every little thing during Natsumi's first pregnancy." Rococo replied, and all the men, even Rococo shared a laugh. "I'm pretty sure all of us got really anxious and worried at one point, I remember how much I panicked whenever I saw my wife carrying anything even moderately heavy." Endo added. "Ah, I remember you running across the soccer field when you saw Fuyuka holding a rather large box, not knowing it was empty." Ichirota said as the men shared another laugh before turning it into a game. "But what about the time that I just ran out of practice when I heard that Haruna was at the hospital. I was already thinking of the worse when it turned out that she was just there for a checkup." Shuya added. "You may have ran out of practice, but I ran out of a practice game with my old teammates when I saw Natsumi fall when her heel broke." Rococo countered. "At least yours was just with your friends, I was actually giving a lecture in a university when I got the call from Rika that Naomi was in labor. I didn't even say anything and just ran out like a mad man, and then when I reached the hospital it turned out to be a false alarm." Hiroto said, a small smile on his lips. "Ouch, but I still got it worse when Aki got her first contraction at the international soccer convention." Ichirota replied making the other grin at the memory. "Ah, I remember that. But remember when Fuyuppe gave birth to Minoru on the day we were supposed to return to Japan after the soccer conference? We were just about to leave the hotel room when her first contraction hit." Mamoru said and the others nodded. "That's right, and Fuyuka ended up giving birth to Minoru in Liacott Island."Shuya said, before adding. "But if the topic is of births, I've got to say that Yuto got us all beat." Yuto nodded before speaking up. "Ah. Mizuki was born during the WFF finals. I don't remember ever feeling so lost like I felt that day. We were up against France's Chevaliers, and we were behind by one point. Then at half time, Ul got her contractions, I really had no idea if I should stay in the match or go. Good thing my wife decided for me." "That's right if it wasn't for Ul telling you to stay, then we probably would have never noticed the weakness of their Arc de Triumph as quickly as you did." Hiroto said and the others nodded in agreement. "Hahaha, and remember, as soon as the final whistle was blown all of Japan's representatives ran out the stadium. Not to mention the match was also televised, so everyone back home saw it." Ichirota added. There was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing. "I remember that. Daisuke scolded us all when we returned." Rococo said in between laughter. "Yeah, gramps was pretty mad. But that was nothing compared to all the trouble we had with the reporters afterwards." Endo replied and as soon as he said that Yuto sighed. "The media had a hay day when they found out about Mizuki, not only the ones that were reporting on the WFF, but there were a lot of media to deal with back in Japan too." "But it's not so bad, we did win the World Football Frontier, my daughter was born without any problems and what Inazuma Japan did that day will forever be remembered in the pages of soccer history." Yuto said and the others grinned. But that was when Yuka found them. "There you guys are, I've been looking for you all." She said as she walked over to the group. "Yuka?" Shuya asked and was answered immediately. "Oh, it's just almost time to start." "Rikuto be good, ok?" Natsumi said as she gave her son a hug. Rococo ruffled his son's dark blue hair as he moved his other arm to shift his hold on the sleeping Natsuko slightly. "Don't give your teacher a hard time and make a lot of friends." Rikuto nodded as he looked at the kindergarten. "Otousama, okaasama, do you think the other kids like soccer too?" He asked innocently and his parents looked at each other once before smiling and answering in unison. "I don't see why not." "Have fun, Suzu and remember mama will get you later after class, so don't go out of the kindergarten." Hiroto told his daughter who answered with a small 'hai'. He smiled before giving his daughter a hug and a small kiss on the forehead. "Suzu, I made a lot for your lunch today, don't forget to share some of it with your friends." Naomi said as she also gave her daughter a small kiss on her forehead as Hiroto fixed her yellow hat a bit. "There, perfect." Shuya gave his daughter a smile and patted her head as her mother did last minute fussing with Hotaru's clothes. "Hotaru listen to your teacher and don't go anywhere without telling anyone." Hotaru gave her father a smile as she nodded. "Also, look out for your cousin and your friends, Hotaru." Haruna said as she gave her little daughter a kiss on the cheek before taking a few more pictures of her daughter with her camera. "Mizuki, do you have everything you need? Lunch, handkerchief, emergency band-aid?" Yuto asked. "Yup." Mizuki answered and Yuto nodded. "Be safe." Hinata, or more commonly known as Ul, told her daughter before giving her a hug with Yuto doing the same thing after her mother released her, only he gave her only a one arm hug since his other hand was busy carrying Aoi. Mizuki giggled as she gave Aoi's hand a light squeeze. "Your nee-chan is going to kindergarten, so be a good boy while I'm gone Aoi." "Shun, if ever you feel dizzy or get a stomach ache, tell the teacher at once. Oh, and try to be careful when you're playing with your friends." Aki said and the little boy nodded. Ichirota chuckled a bit at his wife's worry wart tendencies as he patted his son's head. "Aki, he'll be just fine. Go and enjoy yourself kiddo." He told him, before adding. "But for both your mother and my sake don't do anything dangerous and don't wander off by yourself." "Minoru, take care, ok?" Fuyuka told him as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Minoru, I want you to have fun, but at the same time I want you to behave and to listen to your teacher. Remember, you should always help your friends out and look out for them like they will for you. " Mamoru told him as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Un." Minoru agreed with a serious look on his face. "Don't forget that Minoru, and have a good first day." Mamoru told him with a big grin on his face. Once the children were all gathered by the teachers, they were led inside the kindergarten building. Other parents began to file out, but the group stayed a bit longer. "Next thing we know, they'll already be in middle school." Natsumi commented as she took Natsuko from her husband. "Yes, but for now we still have several years before that." Ul answered, making the others smile. Soon after that, the group began to leave the kindergarten grounds and began to head for work. A couple of hours later, the children were all fetched by their mothers from the kindergarten and a couple more hours later, their fathers came home from work to be greeted by their children who eagerly and happily narrated what had happened on their first day. As Endo Mamoru, age twenty six, listened to his three year old talk about his adventures today he couldn't help but to think to himself on how right he had been with his prediction this morning- today really did turn out to be a great day! Category:Blog posts